This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf bag with a shoulder strap and an integral handle.
Lightweight bags for carrying golf clubs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 to J. A. Solheim and G. J. Schmidt are normally formed with molded top and bottom structures and have a tubular fabric body, which is usually made of nylon, extending between the molded top and bottom structures and attached thereto by sewing. The spacing between the molded top and bottom structures and the shape of the tubular body are established and maintained by longitudinal stays such as wooden or fiber glass dowels contained within sleeves which are sewn inside the body. The stays have their opposite ends engaged with the top and bottom structures.
These lightweight bags, or xe2x80x9ccarry bagsxe2x80x9d as they are sometimes called, are provided with suitable pockets for carrying accessories such as golf balls, tees and other equipment with such pockets being normally affixed to the outer surface of the bag body. Also, lightweight bags have a shoulder strap which may be either a single strap for supporting the bag on only one shoulder or a dual shoulder strap for supporting the bag on both shoulders. In addition, lightweight carry bags are often provided with a stand mechanism such as shown in the above-mentioned J. A. Solheim et al patent which supports the bag in a propped-up position when it is set down on the ground so that a golfer does not need to bend over to pick up the bag. Stand mechanisms for golf bags are usually movable between an extended position and a retracted position.
The present invention provides a golf bag having a generally tubular body with a closed bottom end and an open top end. An upstanding rib is formed integrally on and along one side of the body. The rib extends generally longitudinally of the body from proximate the closed bottom end thereof toward the open top end thereof. Attachment means are provided for connecting a lower end of a shoulder strap to the body, and a protective collar mounted on the open top end of the body includes a strap for coupling an upper end of the shoulder strap thereto. A handle may be formed integrally with and along the same side of the body as the rib in alignment with the rib and proximate the open top end thereof. The body may have a generally ovoid cross sectional shape with a small radius portion of the ovoid shape forming a ridge which extends generally longitudinally of the body. The handle and the rib will extend outwardly from the ridge. The attachment means for connecting the shoulder strap to the body may include an annular groove which is formed in the body between the handle and the rib and an attachment strap on the shoulder strap lower end. This attachment strap is received in the annular groove. The rib provides rigidity to the body and functions to attach a pocket assembly to the body.